Casing wear resulting from borehole drilling and back-reaming can have an impact on the integrity of the borehole casing, liner, and riser. The casing wear can be attributed to large bit footage, high rotating hours, and increased contact force between the drill string and the casing. A crescent-shaped groove, resulting from the casing wear, that exceeds allowable limits in the casing wall can jeopardize the casing integrity and cause the abandonment of a hole before reaching target depth. Tool joint wear can also result from the contact between the drill string and the casing.